


The Good Old Days

by PattRose



Series: The Good Old Days [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established couple, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks about his last 35 years with Blair and realizes, he's the luckiest person on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good Old Days Part 1

The Good Old Days  
by Patt

Summary: Jim thinks about his last 35 years with Blair and realizes, he's the luckiest person on earth.  
Word Count: 297  
Challenge # 470: Screen  
Warnings: Sappy  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: G

 

Jim Ellison sat on the porch of his home that he shared with Blair Sandburg. They had been friends and lovers for about 35 years and counting. Jim was surely feeling his age these days, but he couldn't complain. At least he had made it to 75 years old and shared it with Blair. 

His dad had given him the cabin in the woods years before he died. Jim and Blair loved it so much that they decided to live there full time, not just visiting for camping trips. Now that they were both retired, Blair spent most of his time writing, fishing and hiking. Blair was in excellent shape for his age. Jim wasn't quite so lucky. All of the running, jumping and falling he had done over the years paid a toll on his body. 

Jim heard Blair humming in the kitchen and Jim could smell catfish cooking. _I know what I'm having for lunch._ Blair was on a new kick. They ate dinner at lunch time and a small lunch at dinner time. He had told Jim it was better for his system. Who was Jim to argue?

Jim leaned his head back and rested while listening to Blair. He never tired of it. Jim felt himself start to nod off when he heard the squeak of the screen door and out came Blair carrying dinner on a tray. 

"I thought you might be hungry," Blair said, wearing a huge smile. 

"For you, always," Jim answered and pulled Blair down for a nice wet kiss. 

"Eat up and we'll have me later,"Blair teased. 

Jim realized at that moment that he was the luckiest person alive. He silently thanked God for bringing Blair into his life and began to eat his lunch. 

The end


	2. The Good OLd Days Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discussion from the boys.

The Good Old Days   
Part 2  
By Patt

 

Summary: More discussion from Jim and Blair.   
Word Count: 310  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Sappy and did I mention, Silly?   
Rating: M  
Challenge # 470: Screen

 

As they finished up their lunch, Jim wiped Blair’s face off with his napkin. 

“Thanks, man. You always have my back,” Blair joked. “Or, I guess that would be my front.”

“I do,” Jim answered. 

Blair leaned back into the glider and asked, “You know what I like about this place the most?”

“The peace and quiet?” Jim asked. 

“Nope.”

“Being able to write more?” Jim guessed. 

“Nope.”

“Fishing every day for our own food?” Jim asked. 

“Nope, do you give up?”

“I do give up. What do you like most about the cabin?” Jim really wanted to know. 

“That squeaky screen door. I love that door. It’s always going to be something special to me. You picked it out for me, do you remember?” Blair wondered. 

Jim smiled. “Yes, I remember. I’m not senile yet.”

“I remember when we were looking at screens and none of them talked to me, so you went elsewhere when I was busy and found this one. I love the hummingbirds on it and they remind me of you and me.”

“Chief, that was 35 years ago and you still love it?”

“Yes, just like I love you, too,” Blair said sweetly as he moved in for a kiss. 

“I love the door too. But I love and adore you even more,” Jim confessed. 

“We’re getting sappy in our old age. Better invite the guys up for a game of poker and get us back on track,” Blair kidded. 

“Maybe they could bring us some hummingbird food. We’re almost out of it.”

“I’ll ask when I call them.”

“Feel like fishing?” Jim asked his lover. 

“Nope, I feel like sitting here and watching the hummingbirds. I love you, man.”

“I love you too, Chief.”

The end


	3. The Good Old Days Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More in the retired Jim and Blair universe. They discuss something about the truck.

Title: The Good Old Days Part 3  
Author: PattRose  
Warnings: Sappy.   
Genre: Slash, established couple  
Rating:R  
Word Count: 268  
Summary: More in the retired Jim and Blair universe. They discuss something about the truck. 

 

Blair walked into the cabin and said, “Man, the truck won’t start. I was going to go into town and get us some ice cream.”

“Don’t give up already, I’ll put a charge on the battery and we’ll be set to go in no time at all,” Jim said as he pulled his tools out. 

Blair always loved to watch him work on anything with his tools. It always made him horny. Jim bending, twisting and turning around with tools was all Blair needed to get his motor running. 

Jim glanced back at Blair and said, “You love when I work with tools don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Come watch me hook up the battery and give it a good charge,” Jim said very sexily. 

“How do you do that, Jim?”

“Do what?” Jim asked, trying not to smile too much. 

“Make me almost come in my jeans from the look and the talk. Plug in the charge so you can give me a charge. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“It sounds perfect to me. But what about the ice cream?” Jim wondered. 

“We have all night for ice cream.” 

Jim plugged the charger onto the battery and turned around and Blair was already starting to disrobe. 

Jim smiled and pushed him into the cabin. He was not doing it outdoors again. Blair got him to do it once, but the twigs and leaves were everywhere. Nope, they were going to be in their own bed. 

Blair called out, “Charge,” as he was being pushed into the cabin. 

Jim smiled and licked his lips. _I’ll give him a charge._

The end


	4. The Good Old Days Part 4

Title: The Good Old Days 4  
Author: PattRose  
Warnings: Sappy   
Genre: Slash, established couple  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 215  
Summary: What is Blair thinking about on a beautiful day in the garden?   
Challenge #103: Home

 

Blair dug up some weeds and pulled them out by the roots. He didn’t want anything getting in the way of his garden being beautiful and perfect. When they had first moved to the cabin, Blair had wondered what he would do with all of his extra time. But between writing and gardening, he was busy every single day. 

They had truly made the cabin their home. They had put all of their little touches in it and it showed. When everyone still came out for poker night, they always said how homey and warm the cabin looked. 

What really made it Blair’s home was being in love with Jim Ellison and being able to flaunt it wherever he wanted to. What were they going to say to the 65 year old fellow that was probably losing his mind? This made Blair smile thinking about the day before when the people that owned the market asked how he and Jim were doing. Everyone just seemed to accept their way of life. They had made good friends out here and were very happy. 

Speaking of happiness, that’s also a good thing for a perfect home. Blair and Jim were certainly very happy and it showed. 

Blair went back to pulling weeds and making the garden part of his home, too.

The end


	5. The Good Old Days Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone doesn't feel good and has to be taken care of.

Title: The Good Old Days 5  
Author: PattRose  
Warnings: Angst and sap.   
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 459  
Summary: Someone doesn’t feel good and Blair isn’t one bit happy about it.   
Challenge: #105: Under the Weather

 

Blair came in from working on the garden and said, “Hi Jim.”

“Hey Chief. I think I might have a fever,” Jim confessed.

Blair went right to the medicine cabinet and got the thermometer out and put it right into Jim’s mouth. Blair could see his flushed cheeks and knew that Jim had picked up a bug somewhere. Blair hated when Jim felt under the weather. 

Blair took the thermometer out of Jim’s mouth and saw that Jim’s fever was 101 degrees. “Come on, hot shot, you’re going back to bed.”

“Blair, it’s just a little fever. It’s not like I’m really sick,” Jim said.

“I’ll be the judge of how sick you are. Now strip and climb into bed. I’m going to make you some nice chicken noodle soup and some hot tea. Doesn’t that sound good, Jim?”

Jim climbed into their bed and said, “It does sound good, Chief. I don’t know how you’ve taken care of me for the last 35 years and still smile about it.”

“Jim, you take care of me when I’m sick too. It’s terrible to feel under the weather and be all by yourself. I like retirement.”

“Honestly, Chief, so do I. I never thought I would like it, but it turns out that I like taking it easy, doing things we want to do instead of what we have to do and this is a kick ass place to live. Don’t you agree?”

Blair kissed Jim’s cheek and said, “I totally agree. Now you close your eyes and rest and I’ll wake you up to eat and drink something.”

Blair went into the kitchen to make some chicken and noodle soup and brewed some nice calming tea. Blair wanted Jim to rest easily. Once he had everything on the tray, he walked into the bedroom and put down the tray. Jim was even more feverish. Blair could feel by the heat on his skin.

Blair got the aspirin out and said, “Jim, I need you to wake up, man. You’re fever is getting worse. I need you to use this water to take your aspirin. 

Jim sat up groggily and swallowed the pills. “I’m sort of hungry, so I guess that’s a good thing. Right, Chief?”

“Yes, that is. I’m going to sit with you while you eat your soup and drink your tea. The tea will help you sleep afterwards,” Blair said. 

Jim finished up the soup and the tea and said, “Will you lay with me, Chief?”

“I can do that. You feel better when you wake up, okay?”

“I will, Chief. Thanks for taking such good care of me.

“It’s my pleasure, man. Now sleep,” Blair said as he rubbed Jim’s temples until he fell asleep.

Blair fell asleep listening to his lover breathing. Thanking God, it wasn’t labored breathing. 

The end


	6. The Good Old Days Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim really likes watching Blair.

The Good Old Days Part Six  
By Patt

Challenge #473: Fold  
Summary: Jim just likes to watch Blair.   
Warnings: None  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Mab, I was doing laundry and watched my husband do this and couldn’t resist. LOL 

 

Blair was doing laundry and trying to fold a blanket all by himself. Jim sat in the living room, watching and not getting up to help. Jim was having too much fun watching Blair try and fold the damn thing on his own. Blair might be getting older, but he was still stubborn as he can be. Jim finally got up and walked into the kitchen and smiled at his lover of 35 years and asked, “Would you like some help?”

“I got it, man. Go and relax. You’ve been chopping wood all morning. This is the least I can do,” Blair answered, being as stubborn as usual. 

Jim sighed and went back into the living room and then smiled. Why was he bothered by any of this? He was doing what he liked to do more than anything in the world and that was watching the love of his life. So who was he to complain about doing just that? 

The end


	7. The Good Old Days Part 7-Cooking With Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jim feeling better after the high fever?

The Good Old Days Part 7  
Cooking With Blair  
By Patt

Summary: Is Jim feeling any better after the high fever?   
Warnings: Sappy.   
Genre: Established couple. Slash  
Word Count: 774

 

Cooking With Blair

Jim woke up to a smiling Blair. “You’re fever is better, Jim. We won’t have to go to Urgent Care at all. Thank God, for that.”

“I feel a hundred percent better, babe. How are you?” Jim wondered, as he checked to see if Blair was catching any of this latest virus.

“Stop worrying so much,” Blair said as he petted Jim’s now cooling face. 

“I wanted to be sure you weren’t getting whatever it was that I had,” Jim said. 

“Do you think I should call the guys and tell them to come next week instead of tonight?” 

“No, let them come tonight, Blair. I honestly feel a lot better and I’m anxious to see you win all their money at poker.”

“Why don’t you get into the shower and get dressed. Everyone will be here in a couple of hours. I still need to make some food for tonight.”

Jim got up off the bed and started grabbing some clothes and underwear and headed for the bathroom. “Okay, I’ll help you make some food when I get done getting cleaned up.”

Blair smiled as he watched Jim walk out of the bedroom. Jim still had a mighty fine ass. Blair could never complain about that. Sure, their sex drives had gone done a little in these older years, but they were happy and content. They still had a good time together, just not as much as they used to. 

Blair walked into the kitchen and began to make the beginnings of chili. The guys loved it and so did Jim. Secretly, Blair wanted to make Jim happy in all different ways. This was just one of them. Then he started on his Conqueso dip. 

Jim came walking out and said, “So, what do I need to help with?”

“I’ve got all the food started, so you can make the dessert. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“What am I making?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Get the box of Angel Food cake mix, the package of frozen strawberries, that are defrosted and then mix them together. No water, eggs or anything else. Just the strawberries and the Angel Food cake. It’s going to foam and you just keep stirring and once it’s all mixed, you pour it into an 9x13 inch pan and bake at 350 degrees for thirty minutes. Think you can handle that, man?”

“I think that a five year old could handle that. It sounds sort of weird, Chief.”

“Just do it. You’ll see. I had it at Megan’s house one afternoon and she gave me the recipe. I knew I had to make it for poker night,” Blair said, smiling. 

Jim whipped the cake up in no time flat, wondering who ever came up with this recipe. But it smelled divine and it would probably taste as good as it smelled. He put it in the oven and set the timer. Turning around he asked, “Does anything go on the top of it?”

“Yes, two containers of cool whip. They’re in the fridge. But we have to wait until it cools down before we can add the cool whip,” Blair declared. 

“Chief, it smells delicious. I can’t wait to taste it. What else are we having?”

“Poker Chili, which I know you can smell already. Then I made up Conqueso dip to go with the tortilla chips. That should be enough, I think.”

“No wonder everyone loves to come out here each week. You feed them very well, babe.”

“Thanks, Jim. Now, I’m going to clean up a few things while you wait for the cake to come out of the oven. Don’t let it get too done. Then it would be too dry.”

Blair went into the living room and dusted and vacuumed until it sparkled. He then put everything away and noticed that Jim was taking the cake out of the oven. _Perfect timing._

Jim set the cake on the wood cutting board to cool, turned and smiled at Blair. “This smells so good. It sounded weird and it looked weird to make it, but now it looks great and smells even better.”

Once the cake cooled 40 minutes later, Jim covered it with Cool Whip and put it in the fridge. They were all ready for their friends to show up. 

Jim walked up to Blair and pulled him into his arms and said, “I love you so much, Chief. Thank you for everything you do.”

“I love you too,” Blair said and pulled Jim down for a kiss. 

The end


	8. The Good Old Days Part 8--Once Friends, Always Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes over for poker night.

The Good Old Days Part 8  
Once Friends, Always Friends  
By Patt

 

Summary: The gang comes over for poker night.   
Warnings: Sappy.   
Genre: Established Couple. Slash.   
Word Count: 440

 

Once Friends, Always Friends  
By Patt

 

When the knock on door sounded, Blair jumped up and ran to open it. Jim wondered if they were away from everything, too much. He would have to discuss it with Blair later. 

Blair opened the door to find, Simon, Megan, Joel, Henri and Rafe all standing there smiling like crazy. 

“Hey, where’s the food, Hairboy?” Henri asked, stomach growling at that very moment. 

Everyone laughed and Blair said, “Come in. It’s all ready. We can eat first and poker later.”

Simon smiled at Blair and said, “Yes, I’d hate for you to take all our money on an empty stomach.”

Again, everyone laughed, including Blair. 

They all greeted Jim as he walked into the room smiling. “Everyone ready to eat?” Jim asked. 

Rafe said, “Are we having chili? Because that’s my favorite dinner that you make. I also like your chicken and dumplings and your homemade lasagna, but chili is my favorite.”

Megan nodded in agreement and added, “And I smell that wonderful cake for dessert. You guys are in for a big treat.”

Joel laughed as he hugged Blair and said, “I love cake.”

Simon snickered. “Joel, you love food, period.”

“That’s true. I do love food,” Joel admitted freely. 

Megan said, “Come on, the table’s all set. I’m starving. I’m not getting any younger, you know?”

Rafe said, “You look almost the same as you did ten years ago, Megan.”

“You’re just saying that for extra points. It’s not true,” Megan teased. 

They all sat down laughing and started dishing up their plates and bowls with food. There was little talk as everyone ate, because they were too busy feeding their faces. 

Finally Jim said, “Anyone ready for dessert yet?”

“I am,” Joel said, starting another round of laughter. 

Jim got the plates and the cake out and cut it up and served it to everyone. They all made the right noises at the right times as they ate the cake. 

Rafe smiled and said, “This is the weirdest cake I’ve ever tasted, but I love it.”

Megan was so pleased. “I told you everyone would like it, Sandy.”

“Yes, you did. I’m glad Jim made it tonight. Now, who is ready to clear the table off and play some poker?” Blair asked. 

Everyone stood up at the same moment and cleared the table. It was going to be another good night with good friends. Blair and Jim felt very blessed. 

The end


End file.
